<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to: Navigate Social Media as a Super Hero by Jaggedwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935903">How to: Navigate Social Media as a Super Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggedwing/pseuds/Jaggedwing'>Jaggedwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggedwing/pseuds/Jaggedwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally acquires a Twitter for his alter-ego, Spider-Man. His only real intention is to walk the line between constant shit-posting and being a good role model.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So like,,, this is basically another Twitter fic bc I've enjoyed reading ones on this site!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter knitted his eyebrows together as if he were debating a major life decision. Which he was. It was Saturday night and Ned had come over to May’s for the weekend. The two of them were staring intensely at the hero’s phone, unblinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May stuck her head into her nephew's room when the odd, unnatural silence caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your dilemma here, boys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gained their attention. Both heads snapped up in surprise but Peter quickly recollected himself and answered with unwavering seriousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a good meme for my first official Spider-Man tweet and we’ve been struggling with our decision—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, as if the choice meant saving the world if only done perfectly, Ned added on, “First impressions are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>important, that’s what my mom told me. We’re torn between two OG vine references but some good reaction images stand up well on their own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to understand what the teens were contemplating, but she did zero in on what she viewed as the most important information:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re making Spider-Man a social media?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded, “Everyone else has one! Tony forced Steve and Bucky to at least sign-up and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>DareDevil</span>
  </em>
  <span> tweets every now-and-again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ned snorted, “Though he only uses it to go off against political figures or celebrities. The guy gives some hot takes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May just shook her head in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well, good luck you two! I’m sure you’ll knock ‘em dead with those </span>
  <em>
    <span>lit memes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her usage of slang (which was totally on purpose, due to the fact a recent teenaged patient had run her through need-to-know words and definitions) made groans fill the room as May left laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what was close to five minutes of deliberation, Peter and Ned finally landed on a  consensus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Spider-Man </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@TheRealSpider_Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s me, ya boy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t @ me </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@TONY_STARK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do I have to be professional on my acc yet he can pull this shit? @Potts_Pepper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>CEO of SI </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@Potts_Pepper</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because you are a public figurehead that cannot disregard the power your words hold</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>Spider-Man </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@TheRealSpider_Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basically: she’s taken away your shitpost rights</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
  <b>
    <em> Spider-Man </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@TheRealSpider_Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I, however, have f u l l shitpost rights and always will</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter bubbled from both of their throats as the friends shared their secret handshake. The seeds had been sowed, and they were ready to reap it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>a real borb </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@FlyingSquirrel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excuse??? Me??? Am I having a fever dream??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>Carrie </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@AiryCarrie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bro we’ve just been waiting for this absolute icon to bless us with his presence tbfh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>h0w re4d </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@dyslexic_gremlin</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time to be active on Twitter after forgetting about it for months *finallysomegoodfuckingfood.GIF*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Damn what</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> @intergalaticDJ</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Iron Man replied that I actually broke out into a cackle during work</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;</span>
  <b>
    <em> Spider-Man </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@TheRealSpider_Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nb friend!!! You must!! Work!! Don’t get in trouble on my behalf &gt;:(((</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>Damn what </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@intergalaticDJ</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MFW Spiderman not only replies to me but accepts/respects my gender too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>Spider-Man </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@TheRealSpider_Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Spider-Man, don’t forget the hyphen!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt; </span>
  <b>
    <em>Spider-Man </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>@TheRealSpider_Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also ofc I respect you!!! I’ll fist fight anyone who disrespects members of our community</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter spent most of the night reading replies (which included the negative ones, sadly) and tweets about himself, doing his best to interact as much as possible. He had even dragged Tony into some conversations, with Ned at his side helping him all the while.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was full of, quote-end-quote, ‘damage control.’ Twitter <em> exploded </em>with the question of Spider-Man’s orientations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Squidbell </em> </b> <em> @SquidBellStudio </em></p>
<p>Okay just hear me out— t r a n s Spider-Man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<b> <em>h0w re4d </em> </b> <em> @dyslexic_gremlin </em></p>
<p>Bold of you to assume he isn’t gay aND trans</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; <b> <em>Squidbell </em> </b> <em> @SquidBellStudio </em></p>
<p>Oh shit you right</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; <b> <em>Bangdoot (™) </em> </b> <em> @Bangdootboot </em></p>
<p>Smh why do you always have to force your own identities onto others?</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; <b> <em>Bi-der-Man </em> </b> <em> @TheRealSpider_Man </em></p>
<p>*awshitherewegoagain.GIF*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the creation of his social media account, Peter knew there would be countless threads about him. He didn’t, however, expect people to debate his orientation(s). So, that Sunday morning, the teen had to call Pepper and have a talk on what he should and should not share.</p>
<p>May was worried— and about ready to beat up (and then stitch back together to only beat up some more) everyone who happened to be either trans- or homophobic. In the end, both women left the decision to Peter. It was his account, and they would be there to support him publicly and privately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Bi-der-Man </em> </b> <em> @TheRealSpider_Man </em></p>
<p>So uhh a lot of people are,,, debating (which is stupid ngl) my gender and sexual orientation?? So here I go</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; <b> <em>Bi-der-Man </em> </b> <em> @TheRealSpider_Man </em></p>
<p>My pronouns are he/him and I’m a demi-bisexual</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Apple </em> </b> <em> @JamesKlian </em></p>
<p>Okay what the hell is “demi”? I get being bi but why do people need to keep adding on these bullshit labels</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; <b> <em>Bi-der-Man </em> </b> <em> @TheRealSpider_Man </em></p>
<p>Being demisexual/romantic isn’t “bullshit” and everyone who uses those terms are valid. You, however, being a closed-minded piece of spoiled faeces, are not uwu</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; <b> <em>Potatoes = rocks </em> </b> <em> @Cooper_Palm </em></p>
<p>Spiderman be going O F F</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; <b> <em>Squidbell</em> </b> <em> @SquidBellStudio </em></p>
<p>Damn ain’t people just pieces of spoiled shit sometimes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Hanna </em> </b> <em> @1nd13st0n3r </em></p>
<p>Is no one asking why Spider-Man just knows what a spoiled piece of literal shit is like? Can shit even *get* spoiled?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; <b> <em>Bi-der-Man </em> </b> <em> @TheRealSpider_Man </em></p>
<p>A magician never reveals his secrets uwu</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; <b> <em>N (he/him) </em> </b> <em> @LeedHacker </em></p>
<p>I worry about you more and more</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; <b> <em>Don’t @ me </em> </b> <em> @TONY_STARK </em></p>
<p>Since when have you been a magician? Is Strange giving you lessons on the side?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Don’t @ me </em> </b> <em> @TONY_STARK </em></p>
<p>Neither of those little shits is answering me and I take that as an admission of guilt, note that down FRIDAY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two teen friends were laying down on Peter’s bed and losing it. Both were very anxious at first when the decision to tweet out was reached, but the support greatly outweighed the negative comments.</p>
<p>Peter’s Spider-Man account was already tagged in multiple tweets from closeted, out, and questioning people about how they appreciated the representation. He’d even received fanart of himself (as Spider-Man) with different incorporations of his sexuality flags. Thankfully, no one had pushed him too much on his gender identity-- at least not directly to him. </p>
<p>Especially on his civilian timeline, there were countless posts still implying that he was some flavour of trans and the same amount of people stating he was most likely cisgendered and just wanted to make that side of the community comfortable. He wasn’t actively searching these posts out, hell he had even made a note to not look into the page that came up when you searched keywords related to him. However, it was to filter his followings on both accounts at that point and he knew there were still people who’d discuss it. </p>
<p>“You sure you’re okay man?” Ned asked after they came down from their laughing fits.</p>
<p>Peter waved him off, the phone still in hand as he scrolled past threads and dismissed Tony’s texts, “I promise, Ned. After years of Flash, I’m used to people being idiots. Besides, I know that the important people in my life still care about me and support me.”</p>
<p>Ned 'hmmed’, but dropped so he could bring something else up. “So, are you actually being taught magic by that wizard?”</p>
<p>Another ping came from Tony’s newest message. It read: <em> Parker, you better answer your damn phone I know you’re on it I can see you liking Twitter posts!!!! For goD’s SAKE KID  </em></p>
<p>“Again, can’t be a magician if I go around telling everyone about stuff.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>